


(You Drive Me) Crazy

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, OTPtober, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, damimaya, otptober - day 4: eating out/oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Depois de uma missão onde Ninguém quase morreu, Damian faz questão de ir até a residência da amiga de longa data para deixar as coisas bem claras, principalmente sobre os seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard/Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Kudos: 4





	(You Drive Me) Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, o título é uma música da Britney Spears, me julgue.  
> A Maya Ducard é um personagem que foi ESSENCIAL pro desenvolvimento do Damian, eu fico muito chocada por ela ser tão dormida e o ship deles ser tão floppado! Ela aparece pela primeira vez em Batman & Robin (Novos 52), já que seu pai foi o primeiro Ninguém e vilão para a dupla dinâmica. A batalha acaba com o Damian matando Ninguém para proteger tanto ele quanto o pai, já que o Ducard tava dizendo que se continuasse vivo, ia atrás deles de novo e de novo (ele sabia as identidades deles). Maya então descobre o capacete do pai e vê os últimos momentos dele assim como Damian o assassinando. Ela então jura vingança e vai atrás do Damian em Robin: O Filho do Batman. SUPER recomendo a leitura dessa hq pois é onde vemos toda a redenção do Damian e como ele REALMENTE é.

Mais tarde, depois quando a missão estava terminada e Ninguém já saiu da enfermaria da Torre Titã (ela nem é uma titã! No máximo uma honorária, e nem foi tão grave assim, tudo acabou dando certo), Maya Ducard se encontrou encarando todos os seus trabalhos acumulados da faculdade e suspirou.

Ela só queria que o dia acabasse logo. Não ajudava que Damian passou o resto do dia mal a olhando no rosto, tão furioso com a imprudência dela que havia praticamente uma aura negra em sua cabeça. E Maya, que nunca foi alguém que se deixava intimidar por _Robin_ de todas as pessoas, apenas o encarava, desafiando-o a dizer algo. Felizmente para todos, ele não disse e Maya pensou que foi o fim disso.

Ela estava errada.

Quando ela enfim havia tomado coragem o suficiente para abrir um de seus livros, a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Mais do que feliz em adiar os trabalhos, Maya correu em atender a porta. Imagine qual foi seu choque ao abri-la e dar de cara com _Damian Wayne_ , vestido como civil tão formalmente que Maya pode apenas supor que ele fugiu de algum evento de gala dos Waynes para vir até ela.

Surpresa, ela o convidou para entrar, o que ele acatou sem dizer muito. Ela fechou a porta de volta, se perguntando qual era o problema dele dessa vez e se uma sessão de gritos se aproximava.

Damian a encarava, parecendo tão irritado quanto exasperado.

— O que foi? — Maya perguntou, irritada também.

— Você poderia ter morrido.

— De novo isso? Eu não morri, como você pode muito bem ver!

— Por _sorte_!! Você sequer pensou nas consequências das suas ações antes de ter se atirado daquele jeito?

Ela murmurou algo, mas Damian não a ouviu. Ficando ainda mais irritado, ele exigiu que ela repetisse o que disse.

— _Eu disse_ — Ela retrucou. — que a única coisa na minha cabeça era que você não podia morrer. Não de novo, e não daquele jeito.

Por três segundos inteiros, Damian apenas a encarou de olhos arregalados. Ele ainda parecia furioso, mas também havia um grau de surpresa ali, como se isso nem tivesse passado pela cabeça dele. Há quantos anos eles são amigos para ele ainda ficar surpreso quando ela demonstra se importar?

— Não consigo decidir se quero te matar ou te beijar. — Ele disse por fim e _oi?!_

Ele... Ele está brincando, certo? Maya também sabe brincar.

— Você pode me matar de beijar.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, a considerando. Maya revidou o olhar na mesma intensidade, nem um pouco disposta a perder. Seja lá qual for o jogo entre eles.

— Como quiser.

Damian a beijava com tanta fúria e paixão, que Maya se perguntou por um momento há quanto tempo ele estava reprimindo seus sentimentos. Não que ele fosse contar para ela, mas...

Ele era bruto, como se não pudesse ter o suficiente dele enquanto a apertava e puxava para mais perto de si. Não havia nenhum espaço entre eles e ainda assim ele parecia intento em se fundir nela.

A língua dele acariciou a dela em um giro particular que a deixou zonza. Era difícil conceber que este homem era o mesmo garoto que teve dentes de leite até os 11 anos de idade.

— Eu vou te destruir, _chica_. — Ele rosnou nos lábios dela. — Vou tirar toda a sua sanidade assim como você destruiu a minha.

Bem, se essa não é uma ameaça excitante, Maya não sabe o que é.

— Que babaca prepotente. — Ela suspirou, agarrando os ombros dele. — Mas será que você tem a habilidade para fazer valer suas palavras?

Adrenalina da batalha anterior e de agora estar beijando _Damian_ de todas as pessoas se acendeu nela, a fazendo retribuir com a mesma força que recebia. Toda paixão que ela nem sequer sabia que havia dentro dela saindo em ondas enquanto eles se beijavam. Tudo o que ela sabia era que queria _mais e mais_. Será que Damian sentia o mesmo?

Teve sua resposta quando ele grunhiu mais uma vez, agora a empurrando para o sofá. Dane-se que eles estavam no apartamento dela, que possui paredes irritantemente finas. Quem se importa a essa altura? Não eles.

— Se você continuar com isso — Maya disse, a visão ficando turva, sentia-se embriagada pelo prazer. — Meus vizinhos vão te ouvir, Damidiota.

— Ótimo. — Ele retrucou, ainda com aquele tom de voz furioso enquanto arrancava a camisa com tal violência que alguns botões saíram para fora. — Que eles ouçam e imaginem por si só, chica.

Maya agarrou os próprios seios sobre a roupa e se beliscou, sentindo os mamilos endurecerem com o seu toque e com a _visão_ que ela estava tendo. Pensando agora, como diabos eles podem se conhecer desde criança e _só agora_ ela está o vendo sem camisa pela primeira vez? Se ela soubesse que _isso_ estava debaixo das roupas de Robin dele, ela não teria ficado tão passiva diante da química deles. Quem ela queria enganar quando o chamou de irmão? Estava tão solitária que queria inventar qualquer desculpa para Damian não a abandonar, e foi só a puberdade chegar para ela notar que não havia _nada_ fraternal entre eles.

Ele parecia alheio a bagunça mental nela, muito ocupado em resmungar para si mesmo sobre _finalmente_ e _chica lerda_. Damian ajoelhou-se diante dela no sofá e levantou a saia que ela usava, acariciando-a entre as coxas enquanto observava as reações dela.

E _ah_ isso estava dando _reações_ nela que Maya não esperava sentir ao ser simplesmente acariciada. Deus do céu, esses dedos eram puro _veludo_ -

Até ela ouvir um barulho de _rip_ e ver que Damian havia acabado de rasgar a meia calça listada que ela usava.

— Ei! — Ela protestou com raiva.

Ele a olhou irritado, abaixo dela.

— Te dou outra nova. Posso te providenciar outras cinquenta meias-calças, _chica_ , agora fique quieta porque _vou_ te chupar.

Bem, como protestar _a isso_?

Ele pegou uma das pernas dela e jogou sobre o ombro, nunca desviando os olhos da parte dela que ele estava mais interessado. E pelo tanto que ela estava molhada, Maya sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Com um dedo, ele afastou a calcinha dela e deu uma lambida tímida, testando as águas. Ela gemeu em resposta e sentiu-se ficando trêmula.

— Deixe sua saia levantada. — Ele ordenou antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Maya agarrou a saia que usava com força, sentindo cada nervo sendo atingido ali embaixo durante a exploração de Damian nela. Nunca antes sentiu tanta vontade de simplesmente atear fogo em suas roupas, mas poder ter onde mais colocar as mãos – nos cabelos negros dele enquanto ela o guiava para os pontos onde queria, nos próprios seios para intensificar a onda de prazer que ela estava sentindo.

A língua dele movimentava para cima e para baixo com lentidão. Seja por inexperiência ou o simples gosto por exploração, Damian realmente estava fazendo valer na ameaça em enlouquecê-la. Ela abria mais as pernas, desesperada para ser preenchida por _algo,_ mas Damian apenas a estapeou na coxa, mandando-a ficar parada e _ahh_ isso não deveria ser tão excitante quanto foi, ela só sabia que sentiu ficando ainda mais molhada quando a ardência se fez presente.

Ele a devorava como se fosse um homem faminto e Maya fosse o banquete que ele tanto esperava, a língua circulando seu clitóris e lambendo seus lábios interiores, a provocando com a promessa de fodê-la ali antes de afastar a língua mais uma vez.

Ah, Deus, ela vai mesmo enlouquecer. Podia sentir todos os seus pensamentos ficando erráticos com qualquer outra coisa além de _Damian Damian Damian_. Levou a saia até a boca, onde ela mordeu o tecido. Uma das mãos foram até o cabelo de Damian, puxando os fios com força apenas para ouvi-lo grunhir dentro dela, as vibrações fazendo maravilhas. A outra mão não tardou em entrar dentro da blusa e puxar o sutiã para baixo, puxando e beliscando o próprio mamilo enquanto ela assistia ele abusar de sua buceta.

Ele a chupava sem misericórdia, a língua circulando o clitóris sem nunca encostar na parte principal enquanto ele lentamente a torturava. Ele não se deu por satisfeito até ela soltar o cabelo dele para segurar a saia de volta e começar a _implorar_ para _por favor por favor me fode por favor Damian eu vou ficar maluca por favor_.

— É exatamente assim que você faz eu me sentir, _chica_. — Ele disse, satisfeito. — Por anos eu me mantive estritamente platônico enquanto tudo em você me enlouquecia. Sabe o quão difícil foi ver você mudando de uniforme, vendo todas as suas curvas, o seu decote? Sabe o tanto que eu queria simplesmente te sacudir pelos ombros e me afundar dentro de você quando você apontou que agora eu sou mais alto que você?

— _Damian Damian por favor por favor eu preciso de você por favor eu te quero!_

Foi como se alguma coisa tivesse se quebrado ali, pois imediatamente ele começou a atacar seu sexo com a língua e dois dedos, estendendo seu interior enquanto ela deslizava pelo sofá, incapaz de pensar outra coisa além da língua de Damian.

Ele não parou de abusar do clitóris dela até ela gritar o nome dele, anunciando que ia gozar até por fim ele sentir todos os músculos dela tremerem ao redor da língua dele. Por ter enfim gozado, Maya desmontou no sofá, as pernas ainda obscenamente abertas e as roupas completamente amassadas e fora do lugar. Apenas um dos seios estava exposto e Damian não tardou em morder e marcar aquele mamilo.

Ela gemeu mais uma vez, ainda sensível, apenas para encontrar a risada rouca de Damian em resposta.

— Você acha que acabamos? Você quase me matou do coração aquela hora, chica. A noite está só começando.

Maya teria dito alguma coisa espertinha em resposta, se seus neurônios estivessem funcionais. Tudo o que ela conseguiu for gemer em antecipação enquanto ele a agarrava pelos quadris e a girava no sofá. Ouviu mais barulhos de rasgos e concluiu que Damian havia acabado de vez de arruinar a meia calça dela. Fez uma anotação mental de cobrar uma nova dele depois antes de _gritar_ ao sentir ser preenchida por algo muito _mais longo_ e _grosso_ do que dedos.

Ela agarrou o sofá com toda a força, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos enquanto ela gritava cada vez mais alto ao sentir cada estocada em seu sexo ainda sensível. Era tudo _demais_. Podia sentir as mãos de Damian agarrando seus seios enquanto ele terminava de puxar o sutiã para baixo. Parecia que ele tentava agarrar o corpo todo dela ao mesmo tempo, deixando uma trilha de fogo onde quer que passasse. Ele metia nela com fúria e força, sem misericórdia assim como ele agia em treinos. Maya não conseguia _pensar_ , tudo o que estava registrando era a formicação em seu ventre enquanto ela sentia um segundo orgasmo se aproximar.

— Diga quem é que está te fodendo agora, Maya. Anda, _diga!_

— _Damian!_ — Ela chorou, sentindo lágrimas de superestimulação subindo em seus olhos castanhos. — V-você! Damian! Damian! _Damian!_

Deus, os vizinhos dela... Ela vai ter que mudar de apartamento urgente.

— _Você_ — uma estocada — _não_ — outra — _ouse_ — outra — _fazer_ — mais uma — _isso_ — estocada tão profunda que Maya pode sentir as bolas dele a estapeando na bunda — _de novo_. D-diga!

Mas isso ela não poderia prometer.

— Sempre _ah!_ S-sempre que eu ver uma oportunidade de te salvar, eu v-vou pegar Damian. E-eu _ah ah_ eu me importo com você.

A declaração serviu apenas para arrancar um rosnado rouco dele, que então fincou os dentes no ombro dela enquanto a agarrava nos quadris com força o suficiente para deixar marcas mesmo na pele morena dela.

A intensidade da situação arrancou mais um orgasmo de Maya, com ela gritando o nome de Damian tão alto e tão intenso que ela sentia suas cordas vocais ardendo.

Isso não o fez parar nem um segundo enquanto ele continuava a meter nela com brutalidade e fome durante o orgasmo dela até ele por fim chegar perto e sair de dentro dela para gozar nas coxas e bunda dela.

Maya desmontou no sofá, o corpo inteiro em chamas e trêmulo enquanto ela lutava para manter os sentidos.

— Seu babaca — Ela suspirou. — Vou t-ter que jogar essas roupas fora.

— Essa deveria ser a última das suas preocupações, Maya. — Ele disse simplesmente, nem se dando o trabalho de se ajeitar para dentro da calça de volta.

— _De novo?! —_ Maya se alarmou.

Ele tentou puxá-la para fora do sofá e tentou não rir quando as pernas dela falharam em mantê-la de pé. Ao invés, ele a tomou nos braços como se fosse uma noiva e a carregou até o quarto.

— Eu te disse, _chica_ , eu vou te enlouquecer do mesmo jeito que você me deixou maluco. Eu tenho uma década de sentimentos reprimidos que _vou_ descontar em você.

— Damidiota. — Ela retrucou na falta de algo para dizer, mas não havia malícia em sua voz. — A culpa é sua por não ter dito nada mais cedo.

— _Oh?_ — Ele a jogou na cama sem qualquer cuidado, a segurando pelos tornozelos e a puxando para mais perto. — Quanta impertinência vinda de alguém que mal consegue ficar de pé.

— Minha boca continua perfeitamente bem, seu babaca. — Ela retrucou com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos.

— Certo, mas não por muito tempo.

Damian então a puxou para mais perto, colando seus lábios nos dela com tal força que dentes se chocaram. A noite seria longa e pelo que Maya podia ver, Damian possuía todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
